Destiny Bend
by astral-angel
Summary: Destiny steps in once again - and our fave redheaded witch doesn't like it. BtVS/WWE/AtS xover P2 up
1. Default Chapter

**Destiny Bend**

**BtVS/WWE X-over**

**Spoilers/Changes:**

**BtVS:** Everything up to and including the S6 finale episode. Willow did go to England, but everything afterwards becomes AU.

**WWE: **No specific spoilers for this, though I am pretty much screwing around with their universe. No roster split, Lita never got hurt, Matt Hardy didn't do the whole Mattitude thing, and the two of them never dated. Also Christian never turned on Edge, so the brothers are still pretty much a tag team. Oh, and the whole rivalry thing they had going with the Hardy's and Lita is still going on, which means they still hate each other. Chris Jericho is still acting like a pompous ass. Another thing I'm changing is that instead of being GM's for Raw and Smack Down respectively, Eric Bischoff and Stephanie McMahon are Co-Commissioners. 

Part 1 

"It's hard to believe, isn't it?" The question was less of a question and more of a statement. His companion nodded silently, his face troubled. The two men sat in their locker room, two pairs of eyes trained on the small black cell phone sitting on the bench between them. The other man spoke suddenly, his long blond hair swinging around his face as his head shot up. 

"We should go tell one of the commissioners." His voice held a hint of resignation, and then a slight tinge of alarm as a thought hit him. "Does she know about this?"

"No. Damnit! They could have at least warned us about it. I suppose she'll have to be here as well." He smiled wryly as his older brother frowned. "You know, you could at least try and look happy when you think about her. What with her being our younger sister and all." He smirked as the other man scowled.

"Why? It's not as if we ever got along with each other. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't remember the two of you being all buddy-buddy either." His younger brother shrugged, a thoughtful look appearing on his face, his own dirty blonde hair hanging around his face. 

"Who knows? Maybe she's changed. I mean, we haven't seen her in like, what, seven, eight years?"

"Yeah. Ugh. That's probably why he's doing this you know. He's always wanted us to get along with her. I mean, why else would he want us to do this?" The younger man snorted slightly. 

"You're asking me? How the hell am I supposed to know why dad would do something this sadistic to us? I mean, geezus. Six months, bro, six months."

"I know. There's no way that we'll be able to get six months off. Which means that she'll have to come here." The two men exchanged glances, worrying about the ramifications that their dad's announcement would bring about.

"Hell, does she even know what we do?"

"Well, either way, she's gonna find out. We're meeting dad's new lawyer tomorrow. She'll have to be there, and we need to see her before that." 

"I suppose we better call her then." This time it was the older man's turn to smirk.

"What'dya mean 'we'? I sure as hell aren't calling her." He shoved the cell phone towards his younger brother who scowled at him. 

"Skank." He muttered under his breath. His brother just grinned at him, all too cheerful, and then frowned when his brother suddenly smirked at him. 

"What?" He asked, dreading the answer. His younger brother just grinned evilly, which just made the trepidation in him grow bigger. 

"Well, if I have to call her…guess who has to see one of our darling commissioners? And since Bischoff isn't her tonight…I'm thinking you have to go convince Stephanie to let us have a guest for six months." Grinning he picked up the cell, and then stopped. "She'd be in university right?"

Scowling at the smiling man, the older one replied. "Well, considering that she's, what, 22? I'm guessing yeah." The younger man eyed his older brother, and then sighing, punched in a few numbers. 

"Hello, operator? Yeah, can I have the number for the University of Sunnydale?"

TBC…


	2. Part 2

Destiny Bend 

**BtVS/WWE/AtS X-over**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters you recognize belong to me. 

**Rating: **PG for language. 

**Spoilers/Changes:**

**BtVS:** Everything up to and including the S6 finale episode. Willow did go to England, but everything afterwards becomes AU.

**WWE: **No specific spoilers for this, though I am pretty much screwing around with their universe. No roster split, Lita never got hurt, Matt Hardy didn't do the whole Mattitude thing, and the two of them never dated. Also Christian never turned on Edge, so the brothers are still pretty much a tag team. Oh, and the whole rivalry thing they had going with the Hardy's and Lita is still going on, which means they still hate each other. Chris Jericho is NOT an ass (even though in the first part I said he was) . Another thing I'm changing is that instead of being GM's for Raw and Smack Down respectively, Eric Bischoff and Stephanie McMahon are Co-Commissioners. 

**AtS: **Everything's the same, except they rescued Fred a year later (so she would have come in around the end of S6 of Buffy) I'm not using anything specific for Angel. 

Part 2 

Willow let out a small sigh. She stared at the phone in her hand, an odd look on  her face. Xander had just called – her brother's were looking for her. 

"Willow? Are you okay?" Fred asked her, a worried expression on her face. Willow smiled at her. After she had come back from England, she'd come to visit Angel. She'd also never left. She had joined Angel Investigations, the spell she cast on herself when fighting Buffy had never worn off, so she was as strong as Faith was.

Faith. When Willow had arrived in L.A, Faith had just gotten out of prison. They'd fought and bitched at each other for days. And then Wesley and Gunn had locked them into a room together until they worked it out. 

Needless to say, both girls had come out of it bruised and bloody. But they had formed an uneasy truce – a truce that had ascended into friendship while they'd helped Fred adjust to a normal life again. 

Now, more than a year after they first arrived on Angel's doorstep, the girls were best friends. 

"Red? You okay?" Faith exchanged a worried glance with Fred.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah." Willow shook herself out of the past and smiled at her two friends. Her phone rang, drawing their attention.

"Hey. Yeah, Xander told me you called. I can't talk right now, but I can come to the show tonight, I suppose. But I'll be bringing a couple of friends. Sure. See you then."

Willow turned back to her friends. They were staring at her curiously, Faith almost bouncing. 

"That was my brother. You remember the one I told you about? They need to see me tonight. You guys wanna come?" 

Faith let out a squeal. "Are you kidding me?! Your brother's work for the WWE!!! Of course we're coming!"  Fred and Willow both laughed at Faith's reaction. 

"So who are your brothers again?" Fred asked Willow, her eyes bright with excitement.

A frown appeared on Willow's face as she thought of her brothers. They didn't exactly like her, and, well, the feeling was pretty mutual on her part. "Christian, and Edge, but his real name is Adam."

************************************************

Edge walked back into the locker room, a pissed off look on his face. 

"Did you reach her?" He asked his younger brother who had yet to notice his arrival. 

"Huh? Oh yeah. Get this though – Willow's here in L.A! She's coming with a couple of her friends." Christian finally looked up. "Man…what happened to you? You look pissed."

"Stephanie just told me we're defending against the Hardy's tonight." 

"I suppose the skank will interfere again." Christian muttered.

"Probably." Edge's grey eyes darkened in anger. He was about to say something when they heard a dull thud from the corridor, followed by a faint yell. Exchanging a glance, the two blondes opened the door, eyes widening at what they saw.

Lita stood pressed against the wall, her arms twisted behind her back. 

"Damnit asshole! Let me go!" The redhead yelled angrily, struggling against the man holding her arms. Test smirked in response. 

"Oh c'mon Red…you know you want it…why deny it?" 

"Newsflash Test…I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man on earth…OW!!" Lita whimpered as Test tightened his grip. Both diva and wrestler were oblivious to their audience.

Christian tired to smirk at his brother, but found he couldn't. Edge shrugged half-heartedly. He stepped forward, wondering what the hell he was doing. He should just leave Test to it, but found his mouth moving of its own accord. 

"Geez Test…you couldn't find anyone better than her?" The unexpected voice startled Test long enough for Lita to break free of his grasp and back away, her eyes wide with confusion. 

"I mean, seriously dude, if you sleep with her, you'd probably catch something…" Edge and Christian snickered along with Test, both younger men feeling comfortable now that they were back to insulting the redhead. Meanwhile, Lita's eyes narrowed in anger. She was wondering whether or not she should say something when another voice spoke.

"Lita!!! There you are…" Lita turned around, a smile appearing on her face, when she saw who it was. Chris Jericho walked towards her, his warm blue eyes becoming glacial when he saw the other three men. "You okay, Li?" He asked her, glaring at his fellow Canadians.

"She's fine Romeo…" Edge said dryly. "Jeez Red…the Hardy brats not enough for you anymore? You fucking Jericho as well?" 

Lita stiffened, but she kept her back turned. Jericho on the other hand, looked about ready to kill Edge. When Lita placed her hand on his arm, he forced himself to relax. 

"Leave it Chris…they're not worth it. Why were you looking for me?" 

Chris glared at Edge one last time before looking at Lita again. "Bischoff put us in an intergender tag against Test and Stacy…and what the hell?!!!" Chris swore under his breath as he saw the red hand shaped marks on Lita's bare arms. His eyes narrowed. "What happened Lita?" 

"Nothing. Test is a delusional asshole, but we already knew that, so nothing." Jericho's eyes shot daggers at Test, who looked like he was wondering whether to be pissed off or scared. 

"I'd kick your ass right now, but I  think I'd rather do it in the ring tonight." He smirked at the panicked look in Test's eyes, before turning to walk away, his arm around Lita's shoulders.

And Edge watched them walk away, and couldn't for the life of him think of a reason as to why the thought of Lita and Chris Jericho together made his stomach churn.

TBC????


End file.
